


Falling

by Dalankar



Category: 2AM, F. T. Island, MBLAQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun gets a bicycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



> Birthday story number 1 for my beloved Yellowleaf.

Jinki is happily lying down on the couch, reading a book. This being something he rarely gets to do on the account of days off being the most precious of commodities, Jinki is fully intent on lying about the house doing absolutely, gloriously nothing. Taemin had dragged Minho out, possibly for shopping, possibly for a date, possibly for something Jinki would rather be in the dark about. Kibum is having one of his 91 line meetings in his bedroom. Jinki can hear laughter coming out from there at regular intervals, Bang Cheolyong's high pitched voice yelling about weddings and Jinwoon's lower, much more calmer voice telling him to calm down, the whole world doesn’t need to know about this and Jaejin's sarcastic jabs about Cheolyong’s inability to keep any secrets. Jinki is happy to leave them to their plotting. His last band member is out in the courtyard, playing with his bicycle. Jonghyun had been positively giddy when he had brought the bike home, and Jinki still couldn't believe he had never ridden one. But then, Jonghyun had given up a lot for his dream. Jinki is glad that he is finally getting to experience something that everyone should get to do atleast once in their lives. Jinki sighs happily and snuggles closer to his book. And then he hears it.

 

"Jinki hyung!" Jinki peers closer at his book and wonders if he's hallucinating.

 

"Jinki hyung!" the voice calls again, louder this time. "Come outside!"

 

Jinki sighs and curses himself for being such a kind, understanding leader, and blames Leetuek hyung for setting such a bad example. He sits up, closing the book and putting it down on the couch after memorising his page, 3. Jinki blinks. He really needs to brush up on his reading skills.

 

When he gets outside, Jonghyun is standing beside his bike. He breaks into a wide smile when he sees Jinki. Jonghyun has pushed pack his blond hair with a headband, which is currently making his hair stick upwards and Jonghyun looks as though he's wearing a golden crown. Jinki feels a little dazzled but he decides to blame it on the sunlight.

 

"Do you want to ride it?" Jonghyun asks excitedly. Jinki blinks.

 

"What?"

 

Jonghyun grins. "Let's ride it together!"

 

"What?"

 

Jonghyun pulls Jinki closer by the wrist. "I've seen people do it! You sit here," Jonghyun pets the crossbar. "It'll be fun!"

 

"Um...Jonghyun-ah, do you really think…" Jinki doesn't want to say that he doesn't want to break anything because Jonghyun might not be so good at this bike riding thing yet.

 

"It'll be fine," Jonghyun reassures him, getting on the bike and looking at him expectantly. Jinki doesn't sigh. He looks at the bicycle and hopes that it likes him and so won't cause him any bodily harm. He's an idol and he sort of needs his body for many purposes. Like walking on stage, dancing on stage, walking off the stage. His body is really, truly useful to him so please, o god of bicycles, let this be a bicycle of the light and not of the dark side.

 

"Hyung!"

 

Jinki lifts himself up to the crossbar tentatively and Jonghyun's arms immediately come around him to grip the handle bar.

 

"Ready?" Jonghyun's breath is warm by Jinki's ear and he can't help but smile.

 

"Yeah. Let's go."

 

They start slowly and it gets a little wobbly and Jinki feels a pang of despair that their adventure is about to end so prematurely. But to his surprise Jonghyun manages to gather some speed and soon they're whizzing around the courtyard. Jonghyun is yelling happily in his ear and Jinki feels the wind in his hair and he realises then why Jonghyun loves this. It is freedom. This is as free as Jinki has felt in a long time, with the warmth of Jonghyun at his back and the cool autumn air and he is happy. Happy to be here with his family, with these boys that he loves. With Jonghyun, who stands closest to his heart of all.

 

He should have known it would end in disaster, especially when a gleeful Jonghyun started peddling even faster. It was probably a very small rock. But it was directly in the way and Jinki feels the bump of the first wheel going over it and then they're falling.

 

He wakes up to Jonghyun's worried face hovering over him and a sting on his cheek.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jonghyun looks intact, Jinki can't see anything bleeding. Or anything twisted or out of place. The bicycle is lying on its side beside them, looking far too innocent for something that had just betrayed the trust of two people.

 

"Did you slap me?' he asks, rubbing at his cheek. Jonghyun scratches his head guiltily.

 

"You passed out. I had to wake you up!"

 

Jinki winces when he feels the burning pain at his right elbow and slowly lifts it up to survey the damage. The skin at his elbow is broken when he had braced himself on it to break his fall. Now it's a bloody, red mess and their manager is going to kill him.

 

"Oh no, hyung!" Jonghyun cries, distressed. Jinki sits up and then-

 

"Jinki hyung!" Jinki and Jonghyun both look up find a mass of heads poking out of the window three floors above them.

 

"You're crazy!" Kibum calls down to him. "Are you okay?"

 

Jinki is a little confused, he decides that this is Kibum's unique way of showing concern as Kibum's head disappears from the window. Atleast Taemin and Minho are not here. Jinki is sure Taemin would just laugh and Minho would sternly lecture him on the benefits of safety gear and the risks of riding without them.

 

"Onew hyung!" Jinki looks up again. "Do you need to go to a doctor?" Cheolyong asks, peering worriedly down at him.

 

"Hyung, I can drive you," Jinwoon adds.

 

"I'm okay, Cheolyong-ah, Jinwoon-ah, don't worry."

 

"Hyung, does it hurt?" Jonghyun asks and he looks far too worried and more than a little guilty. Jinki reaches up with his good hand and brushes back the golden hair that had come loose from the hair band.

 

"I can barely feel it." He smiles to prove his point. Jonghyun looks barely reassured. Then they get distracted by Kibum marching out to the courtyard with their first aid box in his hands.

 

Jinki stares at him as Kibum kneels down beside him. "Let me see." Kibum looks down at the ruined elbow and shakes his head.

 

"You're an idiot," Kibum tells him a matter of factly.

 

Jinki smiles. "I'm okay, Kibum-ah." Kibum raises an eyebrow at him and then glares at Jonghyun.

 

"You're even more of an idiot."

 

Jonghyun hangs his head sadly. "I'm sorry."

 

"It wasn't his fault," Jinki tells him.

 

"Of course it was. Now everyone shut up, I'm working."

 

Jinki and Jonghyun watch with mesmerised eyes as Kibum carefully dabs the blood off Jinki's elbow and applies antiseptic. 

 

"Kibummie, you're an angel," Jonghyun gushes, watching as Kibum pats down the last bandage on Jinki's elbow.

 

Jinki can see the effort it takes Kibum to not smile as the corners of his lips twitch dangerously.

 

"You should build me a shrine," Kibum says, closing the first aid box and standing up.

 

"I thought that’s what our dressing table is," Jonghyun quips with a grin. This time Kibum does smile.

 

"Don't get in to trouble, I have things to do," he tells them before heading back inside.

 

Jinki sits cross legged on the ground and wonders about his life.

 

"I'm sorry, hyung," Jonghyun whispers quietly. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

 

"Jonghyun-ah, we spend every day together," Jinki informs him, in case Jonghyun had somehow forgotten.

 

Jonghyun shakes his head. "No. Just the two of us. I wanted to have you to myself for a little bit."

 

Jinki blinks. "Oh."

 

Jonghyun glances at him through his lashes before hurriedly looking away again.  "Sorry."

 

Jinki catches Jonghyun's wrist with his good hand. "No." Jonghyun tries to pull his hand back.

 

"Sorry," he whispers again.

 

Jinki holds tight and tries again. "No. Don't be sorry. Jonghyun-ah." But Jonghyun is still looking away and it's instinct when Jinki leans in and kisses him on the side of his mouth. Jonghyun turns to him, wide eyed, hand flying to his mouth.

 

"I want to spend time with you too," Jinki tells him softly. Jonghyun stares at him for a long moment before breaking into a brilliant smile.

 

Jinki helps Jonghyun pick up his bicycle off the ground, luckily it's not broken, a little scratched but otherwise unharmed. He is glad. Jinki remembers how distraught Jonghyun had been when his first bicycle had been stolen by some unkind person who didn't know how much it had meant to him.

 

They meet the 91-line on their way out. Kibum shakes his head at them.

 

“Don’t burn down the place while I’m gone,” he tells them, not entirely joking and they promise not to try anything dramatic like actually trying to cook anything.

 

“Bye, hyungs.” Cheolyong waves them a cheery goodbye. “We’re going to help Seungho hyung with something,” he tells them in a stage whisper.

 

“Have fun,” Jonghyun calls. Jinwoon and Jaejin drag Cheolyong out of the apartment.

 

“Chicken for dinner?” Jinki asks, phone already in one hand. Jonghyun nods and jumps on to the couch with an overabundance of enthusiasm.

 

“We have the house to ourselves,” Jonghyun points out once Jinki had finished ordering enough food to feed them, their families and probably the whole of SM.

 

“Yes. We do,” Jinki agrees slowly. Jonghyun smiles.

 

“Karaoke?”

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
